


Please hurry and come

by yodoba_fairy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodoba_fairy/pseuds/yodoba_fairy
Summary: After a long and tiring day, there was nothing in the world that Jackson and Jinyoung could possibly crave more than a glass of red wine. What was supposed to be a chill drinking night between guys quickly turned into a deep talk about life, girlfriends, work, the future and much more.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Please hurry and come

[ Jinyoung's house ]

"Careful there, the chicken is still burning hot."

Jackson still went for it and was attempting to take a big bite with his teeth, frowning.

"Ohhh Oohh it's so...soo hot. Argh !"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, not so surprised that Jackson did not listen to his warning, as usual.

Jackson started to chew and point at the food with big rounded eyes, to demonstrate how good it was. Then he drank a full glass of water to calm his burning tongue - a burn which Jinyoung considered to be at least a first degree burn.

"Did you buy this where we usually go? Man, they are good. They really should open a restaurant close to my house. I could eat it every day of the year."

"When you are not dieting you mean."

"You make it sound like I am always on a diet, which is not the case. Look..."

Jackson took the biggest fries he could possibly find and deeped it profoundly in the cheese sauce to prove his point. He put it in his mouth making a big mess of it, putting sauce all over his face and hands.

As he chewed he made a heavenly expression at the sensation of cheese melting in his mouth, his favorite taste on earth. And the thing he craved most every single diet.

Jinyoung laughed at the view but couldn't keep himself but watch him until the end. And he eventually decided to hand him a tissue when it was a bit too late.

"You are crazy, you know that?"

Jackson pointed at himself, feigning to be surprised, with a smirk on his lips.

They kept munching on the chicken and side dishes, in silent. The both of them feeling very comfortable in it and looking like they actually needed it. Like a calm evening after a stormy day.

Jinyoung finally stood up to grab glasses to pour them the red wine Jackson brought him. If he had to choose a favourite alcohol, it would definitely be wine. Nothing compared to it, not even soju.

Jackson, on the other hand, was not so picky with booze. The man loved to drink so he was fine with everything. Even though there were days he was craving one more than the others according to his mood. Today, it definitely felt like a wine day even if they chose to have chicken for dinner. He was saving this bottle for a special occasion as it was a expensive wine he had just received from one of the recent brands which he started sponsoring.

Although there were no special occasions, he thought of Jinyoung as the person he wanted to drink with. So, he picked up his phone and decided to call him earlier, in the evening. Jinyoung accepted right away and offered him to come by his house.

Jinyoung glanced at Jackson while pouring the wine and said, "How are you feeling anyway?

"Um?" Jackson was so deep in his thoughts he did not hear a word Jinyoung was saying.

"See, I knew you were in a mood. Otherwise, you wouldn't have called to drink."

"What do you mean? You act like I never call you out for a drink. I do. You are the one who often refuses because you are busy."

"No, don't take it the wrong way, that is not what I meant. I am just saying that when you call me out of nowhere for a drink and especially late at night, I know something is wrong. Like you feel the need to talk and get something out of your chest. I'm glad you think of me in that case. And so I always accept when that is the case. And you know why? Because I am worried for you. So tell me, what's wrong?"

Jackson was listening, not that surprised that Jinyoung saw right through him, once more. He was right. He was feeling sad a bit lost. And the only person who came to his mind was Jinyoung. He loved being with all his members but with Jinyoung there was something more. He felt understood without speaking and not once he felt judged about anything. He felt welcomed and calm. That is what he needed more than anything at the moment.

"Is it related to work? You told me you had an important call with your Team, today?"

As they sitting on the heated floor, with their glass in front of them, Jackson began talking while making gestures with his hands to help visualize and make his point. Jinyoung, in his most comfortable look - which consisted of a black sweater and a pair of black shorts - was sitting next to Jackson while playing with his own hair, which was getting longer than he imagined it to be.

"What call is not important, really? I feel like everything is. We have to put all our attention on the details, for the proccess to go smoothly. Sometimes it just feels like every important thing can be ruined quickly. You get me ? So it's a lot of hard work. And it just feels too much sometimes. There are steps I can't miss and doing all of it while being here is not easy to say the least."

"You know you have the right to rest, right ? I don't know what it feels like being a CEO this young but I know you are doing a great work. All the things you have accomplished so far, you should feel very proud. And you'll keep accomplishing more and more. Your work is very important, yes. But your health will always be more important. You are more important than everything else. Our job is something we do because we love it and I feel like we have to be careful that it stays something enjoyable and that it doesn't just become a duty. Some parts of the job are not fun of course. It's up to us how we welcome them and what we make of them."

Jackson was listening, looking very serious. He kept looking at Jinyoung's lips. He used to do that when he first came to Korea, when he did not speak a word of korean. Now he seemed to keep doing it only with Jinyoung. He listens to every single word coming out of his mouth. Listening to them like he was memorizing each one of them. He really liked hearing him talk. It soothed him in a way he could not explain.

Jackson was wearing his red velvet Team Wang sweatpants and a black headband. He had taken off his velvet jacket earlier on and had put it on the couch. He was now in a simple white tank top. He took a big sip, sighed and rested his head on the couch.

"Yeah but you know I feel like the work is not even the problem. I have this non-stop fear that having so many important things to do at the same time, makes them all less important if that makes sense. And I don't want to half-ass any of the important stuff. When I do this, I feel lacking in that and when I do that I feel lacking in this. When I'm not composing, I'm trying to practice dancing, and when I'm not doing that I try to spend time with my family."

Jinyoung was looking at him, nodding and feeling his pain. Not knowing what to say or do except listening. He was fully realizing how stressful it was for Jackson to juggle with all his responsabilities. How tired he must have been and how lonely it could get. Even though he had his members in Korea, his team in China, his family and even his girlfriend, Jinyoung imagined how hard it could be on his friend.

"To be honest..."

"Seun-ah..."

"Sorry, you go first."

"No, no, I am listening. I'll let you finish."

"I was going to say that the reason I came here in the first place was because I felt weirdly angry at myself."

"What happened?"

"Wenxin and I broke up. ", Jackson blurted out.

"What!? I mean why?"

Jinyoung almost yelled at him without realizing it. Jackson took another sip and looked at him. At a loss for words.

"I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Sorry I yelled. It's just that I'm surprised. You two have been together for at least three years now and I felt like she was it for you, you know."

"I thought so too. I thought she was the one but no, apparently not. I'm weirdly relieved, like a weight has been taken off my shoulders. I'm almost sad not to be sad you know."

"So you are the one who broke things off with her?"

"Yeah kinda..."

"How did she take it?"

"I mean it was kind of expected but we were just putting this off for some time now. She was the one who mustered her courage to make me break up in a way. And for that I'm thankful. Being a long distance relationship was a good option for someone as coward as me I guess."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true though. She said she cheated on him with this guy, a high school friend of hers. And I don't know if I even believe her. I don't picture her as the kind of girl to do that."

"I didn't picture you as the kind of guy who cheats on his girlfriend too but you did, so...Maybe it's like a revenge."

"No that's not like that. And thanks for the reminder by the way. In my case, it was a dark period of my life. I was sleeping with any stranger I had just met just to prevent myself from drowning in my thoughts. At that time, we had just met. We did not even put a label on our relationship back then. She helped me go through that hell and pulled me from it. I'm not proud of what I did. She said she forgave me for it but I'm not sure she will ever forgive me for breaking her heart though. She is a very good-hearted and dedicated girl. She deserves better, a good guy like her friend for example. I may be petty but the guy is ridiculously handsome and tall, I'm kind of jealous but very happy for them if something actually happens."

"But what do you mean by you were putting things off? You did not tell me things were that bad between you two."

"There weren't that bad and that is exactly the problem. We just stopped talking, laughing together, enjoying each other company. We just stopped being ourselves with one another. And it just killed me. The pression of making it official and demonstrate my love for her publicly was more than I could take."

"Um I see..."

Jackson drank what was left in his glass and Jinyoung immediately poured him another.

"You don't have to feel guilty for not being sad. It's okay to feel relieved. I mean I think you feel relieved because you don't have to deceive your heart anymore and keep lying to her. Everything you lived with her, the good parts of the relationship, you don't have to give that up. "

"Yeah maybe. Thank you for putting it that way. I still love her and I think I will for a long time. I will still wonder how she is doing, how her parents or even her dog are doing. But for now I think it's best to give us the time to move on. If I'm being one-hundred percent honest, I think I was not in love with her. She was more like the person I want to grab lunch with or catch up with when we get old but not the one I want by my side for the rest of my life. See? I feel like a big jerk for saying this too. I'm bad, ain't I?"

"No, you are not. If anything you're true to yourself. You're honest with yourself. And I respect that so much about you. Even if you ended things with her, you are learning something from it. Not acting like it did not happen. You were meant to meet but not meant to be, that's all. Don't be hard on yourself, you're also going through the break up. Not only her."

"I know you're being very nice because it's me but thank you really. As always you are true but I guess it takes time to accept all of it at once and move on."

"Not only because it's you, I really mean it."

"You would say that even if it was Bambam?"

"Umm..." Jinyoung's mind seemed to suddenly go blank. Jackson suddenly let out a loud laugh he could not contain. His laugh seemed to lighten the mood a bit as Jinyoung's lips started to curl.

"Okay I can't deny it. I would judge Bambam but it is because He IS Bambam, you know? And to be honest, he wouldn't come to me to talk about those things like you do. He will most likely hide everything and only talk to Yugyeom about it. And I don't think he is mature as you are to put everything into perspective like you do about a three year relationship. I mean it's a miracle if he can keep a girlfriend for more than two months."

Jackson let out once again a small laugh and seemed to begin relaxing as he was lowering his shoulders, feeling less tense.

"Anyways, I am so thankful to have you and always so sorry to talk for hours when you only listen. It's not a very happy thing to listen to, so sorry."

"Don't. Don't apologize. I'm listening because I want to. If I'm not here when you need me. What am I ? A stranger. It's only natural to be there for you."

"You know I love you, right ?"

Jackson made a heart-shaped signal with his fingers and was pretending to blow kisses in the air.

Jinyoung giggled as he ran his hand through his hair, as a few strands were almost blinding him. He then acted like he was breaking the kisses one by one.

"Ugh, why so cheesy all the sudden?"

"It's just my natural self. Didn't you just say that you love that I'm true to myself? So take it or leave it."

"Okay but I did not mean that." He said as he pointed at Jackson's hands.

As they kept drinking, they began to feel a bit tipsy and it showed on their lightly flushed face. Jackson cupped Jinyoung's face in his hands and said in a sweet voice,

" Our Jinyoungie, since when have you become this handsomely cute ? You're melting my heart."

Jinyoung couldn't possibly resist his cuteness and started giggling.

"I'll tell what Jinyoungie, Yejin-ah is a hell of a lucky girl to have you. She better treat you well if she doesn't want me to take you away."

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't mean it."

Jinyoung got Jackson's hands off his face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask ?"

Even if Jinyoung kept acting like nothing was wrong, Jackson noticed a change in his mood.

Jinyoung kept avoiding his stare and took a big sip.

"How is she anyway?"

"She's doing well. "

"And..?"

"Are you going to say something more or that's it ?"

"What do you want me to say ?"

"I don't know, tell me what she's been up to, how are you guys doing? Next week will be your first year anniversary, right? Tell me what our big romantic guy has been planning? I want to know everything. I should call her one of these days to congratulate her."

Jinyoung felt so flustered all of the sudden. He was good at listening and being empathic. However, opening his heart and showing it to someone else was painful. He felt naked in a way. Even if he knew Jackson for more than ten years, opening up to him on his personal life was not easy for him.

Seeing how long Jinyoung was taking to answer, Jackson pouted and said, "Don't you trust me? I mean you never talk about your love life or personal life unless I ask questions."

"It's not that. You know I trust you more than anyone but I'm just not comfortable talking about it. And I hate to be put on the spot like that."

"Okay sorry let me ask you again. Dear Jinyoung, if you ever are having problems in your sex life, you know you can talk to me about it. I can teach you my ways."

Jinyoung tried to hit him on the chest but Jackson was quicker and managed to escape in time, with a very satisfied expression on his face.

He sighed and smiled or more like he did the two things at the same time, Jackson couldn't be so sure. And finally began talking.

"She is actually doing voluntary work in Laos so she has been away for a month or so."

"Oh that's cool. What kind of voluntary work ?"

"They are building a school in a small village which has recently been flooded."

"Shouldn't you be happy your girlfriend is a volunteer? You sound kind of depressing."

"Who said I was not happy ? I am. It's very admirable what she is doing. Like always. She is a great girl."

"You didn't say it but it's how you said it. And yeah she is. You are like the perfect couple, it's cute. You miss her, right ? That's why you seem so gloomy?"

Jackson was sitting closer to Jinyoung and observing his expressions very closely. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was playing with his glass, thoughtful.

"No, I'm actually worried because she's coming back tomorrow. And just the thought of it stresses me out."

"It's normal I guess. After being so long separated, you want to spend time with her, right?"

Jackson caressed his arm in a seductive way, implying something more.

"Why are you so dirty? It's not that. I'm not an animal."

"Okay, okay I did not say anything. But you know it's natural. You have needs. It's okay. My proposition still stands, I'm here if you need advice."

He winked and laughed, obviously enjoying Jinyoung's embarrased face a bit too much.

"Shut up, Seun-ah. My sex life is doing great, thanks for your concern."

"I want details, fill me in."

He said it in such a funny voice, Jinyoung couldn't help it and eventually laughed.

"You'll be given no details. However, I'll be honest. I'm not stressed because I missed her so much that I cannot contain myself or whatever. But because the last time we saw each other, it did not go well. You know I'm not very good at confrontation and expressing my deep thoughts. We talked about every thing and nothing really that day. And then, the subject of marriage and kids came up."

"Ohh don't tell me you are about to propose!?"

"No, no listen. It's the total opposite. We were casually talking. And before I know it, she tells me she doesn't want to get married and is almost absolutely sure she doesn't want kids."

"But you do, right?"

"Yeah...I mean it's not like I wake up every single day dying to get married soon but the very idea of it is something I want. I melt for babies and every time I came accross an old married couple, I can't but desperately want to be like them one day. It's so beautiful in a way we can't put it into words, you know?"

"But not getting married doesn't mean you can't stay and live together. I mean, I know you love the idea of marriage but it doesn't mean you have to break up because of that."

"I don't want to break up. I mean I take our relation very seriously but I was not ready to hear this. And I respect her choice and opinion on those subjects. I won't be the one who forces her or begs her to change her mind, you know?"

"Yeah, that's not who you are. So, have you told her you want to get married and have kids one day?"

"Yes and no. I was so shocked to hear her say that, I just felt weird. She asked me what was going on. And I did not know what to say except that we can talk about it more in details when she comes back. I've been thinking about this so much since then, to the point that I almost forgot our first anniversary. But I decided not to plan anything in case something happens. I don't want to be deceived or hurt."

"I don't think you can prevent that unfortunately. I know you hate not controlling your emotions and feeling kind of naked but that is the very definition of being in a couple. You'll be bound to feel hopeless whether you want it or not."

"I guess so. But even thinking of ending things with her breaks my heart. She's a great woman, too great for me sometimes. And I know I can act like I'm okay with that. But I'm truly not. I know what I want. And that's not that."

"Then tell her. You'll do a big favour to yourself and saving years of misery to the both of you, not like I did. "

"Right..?" Jinyoung asked, very unsure about his decision.

"Telling her what you feel about all this is the only way."

"It's so selfish of me to want to keep her all for me. Finally finding someone who likes me despite all my flaws and liking her back was not easy to find. Especially with our job and lives. I thought we had a few more years together. But breaking up with her is also selfish. Because that's not fair to do that on our anniversary for something we can actually compromise on."

"But can you really compromise on a subject like that? I mean I don't know what she said and even how she said it but from what you just told me it seems pretty obvious to me. And you just said "a few more years" I mean that's weird. So you knew you would eventually break up? It was like having a good time together and that's it? Because I know you. The desperate romantic guy in you would plan his entire life with someone he is deeply in love with. Not just a few years."

"I don't know...I mean we are spending quality time together. So I thought of us like a couple that would last even though we are different in many aspects."

"Okay. So let me ask you a question."

"Did you or did you not ever imagine that she could possibly be against marriage and everything that comes with it?"

"Honestly, I did."

"There, you have your answer."

"What answer?"

"On what to say to her when you do meet her."

"No, no. Don't jump to conclusions. I know where you're going with this. I really believed in our relationship. And it's not that weird to think like that in our society nowadays. People are getting married older and older. And a lot of women don't want children. Look at the birth rate anyways."

"Okay sorry for saying this but I only hear excuses now. You are more of a conventional guy on the subject and her not so much. It's okay to have different views. But you have to accept it."

"True."

Jinyoung drank that was left in his glass and finished the last sip of the bottle by the same occasion. He rested his head on the couch next to Jackson's. He seemed a lot more relaxed even though a stressful day was waiting for him tomorrow.

"I feel like we only met up to talk about depressing things."

"We really do, don't we?"

They faced and started giggling to relieve a bit of the tension they had been feeling.

"You know what? There is a good point to my break-up after all."

"Like what?"

"You won't have to embarrass yourself again with her."`

"Come on, I apologized. It was like one time. How was I supposed to know she was there ? And by the way she should be greatful for the view. Has she said anything weird about me?"

"Except the fact that you seem like a weird guy for getting naked in front of strangers? No, nothing."

"Shut up."

"Actually, yes. But the other thing it was my fault."

"What to you mean?"

" So don't be gross about it and just listen."

"If you begin like this, you can be sure I'll be gross about it, you know."

"Shush. So, you know when you were gone for a few months and you got very sick for like two weeks in a row."

"I have no idea where this is going but, yes I remember."

"I was kind of worried about you and kept having those nightmares every night. So, I kept calling your name without knowing it. She kept waking me up to check up if I was okay. But after some time, she got very annoyed by it. Especially, one morning, when she was trying to...you know." Jinyoung couldn't believe what he was saying as his ears turned red.

"Wait, wait. So, you're telling me you were so worried about me you kept having nightmares about me and so you called out my name when your girlfriend was trying to do dirty things to you, right ? So, I'm sure I understand this properly."

"Yes kind of...So, she kind of got tired of hearing your name or anything that has got to do with you in general."

Jackson tried to contain his laughter for a few seconds but finally let it out, rolling on the floor while holding his belly.

"I mean it's too good to be true."

"Stop it, Jackson Wang."

"I can't and I won't and you know it."

Jackson calmed down after a while. He dried the teardrops on his face from laughing out too much. He came closer and said, "No but really, that is the cutest thing I've ever heard. Even if it's too bad she ended up hating me. I'm not the one to blame if her man is thinking about me. I kind of get it." He winked at Jinyoung while showing off his body.

Jackson poured some of the remaining wine in his glass to Jinyoung's glass.

"Let's raise our glass to our reborn and new life as single men."

Even though Jinyoung thought there wasn't much to celebrate, he did as he was told.

They brought their glasses together and finished it in a sip.

"So what about now?"

"I don't know. We keep going and going."

"Just going? Without knowing where we want to go or where we are heading to?"

"Yeah exactly. But as long as I am with you, I'm okay with it."

Jinyoung was deeply touched by his words. He turned to look at him to see if he really meant it. Jackson was already staring at him with his deep brown eyes. He was indeed very serious.

"That's very cute. But you better keep your word because I'll kick your ass if you don't."

"Oh I will. And I'll lead the way if you want me to."

"Is that the catchphrase you used on Wenxin when you first met ? No wonder she left you for a more handsome guy."

Jackson went for Jinyoung's cheek and pinched it until it got redder than it already was.

"Argh, too soon?"

Jinyoung said in what appeared to be an innocent voice, when it was actually him being sneaky.

"Too soon."

Jackson paused and said angrily,

"First, I said handsome, not necessarily more handsome than me."

"I beg to differ."

"You haven't even seen the guy."

"But didn't I?"

"Shup up. Or else you'll regret it."

"Will I?"

"Oh yeah you will."

He smirked and seemed to imagine a hundred ways to torture his best friend.

"Okay, okay I'll stop. It's not very nice of me. I'm sorry. I mean you were born like this. It must not be easy to be less pretty than her high school friend. I feel you."

"Okay, you asked for it!"

Jackson lifted his head from the couch looking very determined and straddled Jinyoung. Jinyoung was apparently enjoying this very much as he did not seem to fight back. Jackson grabbed both his hands with one hand and pinned Jinyoung against the couch. With his other hand, he tickled every inch of his torso beginning with his neck and going down more and more each time. Jinyoung was laughing so much he couldn't stop himself. Jackson seemed also to be enjoying every bit of the show.

"Oh stop, stop please. Okay I'm sor...I'm sorryyy."

"Beg for it. I want you to beg for my forgiveness."

"How so?"

"Show me your supreme super sexyyyy aaaeegyo and try to convince me you are sorry."

"Okay, okay. Let's pause then. Let go of my hands first."

"Only if you promise to behave and be a good boy."

Jinyoung pouted and nodded.

"I promise Seun-ah."

Jackson finally let go of his hands but was still over him, not quite ready to let go of him. Jinyoung sitted up a bit, and put his hair behind his ears. He was deliberately showing his dimples and touched his plumpy lips while pouting. He looked up at Jackson and said in the cutest voice ever,

"Could you Mr.Wang possibly forgive me? Jinyoung is an a big idiot. I'm a Bad Jinyoung."

He hit lightly his own head as a punishment and brushed Jackson's torso with his index. And was quite happy to see the expression on Jackson's face, which looked like it was literally melting from his cuteness. Jackson came closer and pecked him on the cheek.

"Okay, you're forgiven for this time, cutie pie."

He said it in a deep voice. He was still on him and looking at him, all very proud.

"Man, I'm the one who is sorry for thinking you needed help in your sex life. I melted the second you began talking. You definitely have your ways, don't you?"

"Yah!"

Jinyoung started pinching his nipples to cause him pain.

"Argh!"

"Shut up, you deserve it ! By the way, why does Bambam also think I need help with sex? He tried showing me positions the other day. I hardly hesitated on whom I should kill first. Killing him first or killing myself first?"

Jackson was laughing so much he was crushing him, putting his weight on Jinyoung.

"He did what?"

"Yeah, he came and said, "You know Jinyoung, you are shy and everything but you can make a girl go crazy if you do that.". And then he started to show me. I mean I can be a bit of tense guy but having to put up with his gross demonstration I really do deserve an award. That was too much." He said while mimicking Bambam's voice and manners and frowning a lot.

"Show me what he did."

"You are sure you want to? Don't throw up on me while thinking of Bam."

"I'm actually afraid of the contrary."

"What do you mean?"

"Just do it, please."

"Okay, so come closer."

Jinyoung was dangerously close to him, Jackson thought to himself. Jinyoung was almost sitting, his back against the couch, with Jackson straddling him. Their face very close to one another.

"Now wrap your hands around my head. He told me to do that and come even closer to whisper dirty things or make weird noises."

He repositionned Jackson's legs by parting them a bit more so that Jackson's knees where circling his hips and their crotches touching. He then put his left hand on Jackson's thigh and his right hand on his hip, lightly massaging it with the tip of his fingers. He came closer to Jackson's neck and blowed on it lightly.

Jackson did not need to tell him verbally how much he enjoyed all of this as his own body answered for him. Neither him or Jinyoung seemed to be embarrassed by that reaction. He was literally at the mercy of Jinyoung. They seemed getting more and more serious in the act itself, loosing themselves to it.

"Should I stop there or continue to teach you more?"

"Don't stop. Please."

"Oh, now you seem to be the one begging now."

Jinyoung lifted Jackson's tank top with his right hand and wandered flirtuously on his bare skin poking him lightly under his ribs to arouse him a bit more. He then grabbed his left thigh with more firmly to keep him from moving. He then brushed his nose so very lightly on his neck and ear while he started pecking his collarbone and neck softly.

What Jinyoung did not even realise was how aroused all of this made him. And before they both knew it, they were too deep in the moment for any of them to pull back.

Jackson was trying to repress his moans until he couldn't take more and let out a loud moan in Jinyoung's ears. Making the latter go even more crazy.

"His advice wasn't that bad after all, right?"

Jinyoung said loosing himself in Jackson's scent, feeling like he was in trance.

"Excellent, I would say. Don't get mad for what I'm about to do, okay? Tell me if you ever want to stop."

Jackson finally started to take the lead. He grabbed Jinyoung's head in his hands in a strong grasp and kissed him with all his might. Jinyoung had now both his hands under Jackson's top, tracing the line of his stomach. They started unconciously rubbing their crotches one against the other. Making them successively moan more loudly each time.

Jinyoung took out Jackson's top with so much lust he almost felt the need to rip it with his teeth. Jinyoung then kissed and licked Jackson's collarbone, neck and mouth to finally give him wet kisses on his torso. He finished by biting his nipples and playing with them with his tongue.

Jackson was still going hard with the hip thrusts with just enough strength to send electric sensations in Jinyoung's spine and a warm sensation in his belly. It also caused Jinyoung to pull his head back, almost loosing his mind. Jackson took advantage of that moment of weakness to lick and suck Jinyoung's neck to make sure to leave his mark like he was making a loud statement. They intertwined their fingers on each part of Jinyoung's face allowing Jackson to pin him down and go stronger with his hip thrusts.

Then they went back at kissing but it was the sloppiest kiss of all times, intertwining tongues, sharing saliva, licking and bitting each other's lips and moaning louder every time.

"Seun-ah...I am about to come."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

A few kisses and strokes later, the two men were on the floor, laying down and very much out of breath. They were half naked, red and sweaty with messy hair. Their look on their face was something close to ecstasy. Jinyoung's shiny eyes looked shinier than ever and Jackson's round eyes more deep and lovely than ever.

After doing anything, Jackson was not the style to analyze the situation right after. He was more the type to finish enjoying the moment for what it was. And leaving the rest to after.

Jinyoung was the opposite. Decisions must be made before and if not right after they occurred. Judging if what they did was bad or good. If he should be feeling happy or guilty. If this was supposed to happen again soon. How and why ?

Jackson must have felt Jinyoung panicking like he normally does. He came closer and put a little peck on his cheek.

"Should we blame Bam for this? I think we should. Or was it your super sexy aegyo who did this to us? "

"Was it like a rebound, revenge kind of sex for you ? Can we call it even call it sex ? Did I just cheat on my girlfriend the day before our break up ? Who am I really?"

Jackson went for a full kiss this time and Jinyoung let him.

"First of all, no it was not a rebound sex. I wouldn't do this to you, like never. Or to anyone really. And yes it was most definitely sex as we both had a very good orgasm at the end. You kind of cheated but if it can reassure you your relation was already in jeopardy and on hold since your last conversation. Maybe she also cheated with a Laotian man while she was gone. I heard they were very charming. "

"Shut up or kiss me. But stop panicking me even more."

Jinyoung started talking to himself.

"I mean it's kind of my fault since people can't resist me. But I was stupid enough to follow a con man's advice. Man...What am I doing ? It was so good though... "

"What did you say? So good? Yeah I feel you on that."

Jackson was gloating and was listening to Jinyoung talking to himself, calming himself down.

"Shut up, still not sure if I am still talking to you."

"Oh yes you are, maybe not to me but to my lips and body you are."

Jackson went for a wet kiss, licking his lips behorehand. Jinyoung pinched his cheek but still let him kiss him once more, a little longer this time.

They looked in one another's eyes, not talking for a bit.

"Seun-ah..."

"Um?"

"I don't know if it's the stupidly expensive wine, the break-ups, Bammie's sex trick or my repressed feelings for you or a mix of it all, but I want you to know I'll always be by your side, be it as bestfriends, friends with benefits or something more."

"I definitely want something more. And I was being serious when I said I'll lead the way."

"So lead me to bed baby."

Jinyoung said in the most seductive way as he chuckled. Jackson did not need Jinyoung to say it twice. He stood up and lifted a very horny yet tipsy Jinyoung in his arms. And whispered in his ear,

"You forgot to add my irresistible self on the list, baby."

"Shut up or you'll regret it."

"Oh please make me regret it."

Jinyoung giggled.

Jackson threw him on the bed and got undressed before throwing himself over him. Jinyoung felt like dying and more alive than he never did before, both at the same time. He body was literally aching from all this.

"If before was only "so good" this is going to be more than you can dream of, babe."

"Show me." Jinyoung whispered, looking all hot and bothered.

He then closed his eyes and let Jackson undress him. He knew he will only fully realise what they had done once sober. But he was very excited about what just happened and wouldn't undo it or regret it even in a billion years.

"Seun-ah..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I love you even more, "bad Jinyoung"."

"Shut up or..."

"Or what?" said Jackson, provocatively raising an eyebrow.

"Or I'll make you."

Jinyoung grabbed him by the neck and kissed him slowly like there was no tomorrow.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with this one-shot of my favorite ship of all times = wang gae & park gae. The last promotion was too short because I was so glad to see the boys all together after so long. My english is rustic but I'll hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading ! Much love to you :)


End file.
